Lyrium legacy
by SarawrHXC
Summary: This is the story of Hawke and fenris, the romance, the tragedy everything within the game and more! This is the game with everything we wanted inside of it, this is their journey plus the stories mark of the assassin and legacy etc! The lyrium legacy!
1. Author's note

So hey guys, long time no publishing and what not, due to everything in my life being really frantic and crazy right now but I am back and will be writing a lot more regular! I decided some of my free time goes to improving on my writing skills as I am still currently writing my book as well as working, cleaning and helping out at home for my dad and bro! So please please please, review my work! I need this to help improve my book that I am currently writing, I love the game dragon age, and have completed it all, all the DLC, etc which will be mentioned within this story! I love the game that much that I chose the name Fenris to belong to one of the main characters in my book! But this fenris in this story and all the other character's belong to Bioware!

Hope you enjoy it guys! :3


	2. Lyrium

There are many emotions one person can feel. All at the same time. A man can love and hate and want all at the same time, and yet never understand how all of these emotions can fit inside was holding onto these emotions for dear life, he felt like there was a vacuum stealing all of his emotions, and he clinged to them but his strength was weakening. He remembered them all,he savoured every moment he could. Envy.. he envied any other who was not going through this pain, who were not in this agony. Hate, he hated every moment of this experience, he practically begged for an end. Love, he was doing this for a reason, for his family, for his mother and his sister, what were their names, he couldn't remember their names. What was his name? It was Leto, it was... it was gone. The pain seered inside and he was nothing and he had nothing, but yet everything was there, hidden he could feel it all but a barrier was stopping him reaching it. The pain burned it burnt into his soul, erradicating every sense of being until it stopped, it was silent. There was still fire in his veins but it had stopped spreading to his mind. He was a blank shell and he knew nothing. It ached to even think, to even breathe.

He opened his eyes and saw a man with pale robes holding his arms out to him, as if to embrace him. "My little wolf..." he whispered affectionately. The man jeered at him, violating him with his fingers exploring his chest and touching the fire that was burning at him, augmenting the pain. He wanted to scream out and call for someone, but he knew no one and no one would help him. The man started jeering stabbing at the fire, laughing when he whimpered in pain, and then his final act of cruelty the man ripped off the pants he was wearing he knew nothing, was this wrong or right? Was this how it had always been and who was this man. The man touched the fire again, laughing at the pleasure of his pain. His sadistic smile growing closed his eyes, waiting for death.

"You will not touch Fenris ever again!" a feral sound came out of the darkness, it was a woman's voice and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, even though it sounded violent and angry.

There was a loud bang and a flash of light, and he heard faint foot steps. He opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was standing right in front of him smiling even though the fire must have burnt and destroyed most of his skin. He didn't know why but he sat up and drank in her beauty before leaning in and kissing her red lips...


	3. Beginning

Enjoy this! My first attempt, please review! More reviews more I shall write!

Bioware owns all of this, and I hate them for it!

He sat in the tavern, waiting for the messenger. He had planned it all perfectly, he knew what was to happen. It had gone through his head for a long time, days even. He had made a plan, he knew as soon as he had seen the trevinter ship in the docks of Kirkwall, they were coming. He had seen the pale grey armour leave the ship that very day and he knew what was to be done. He lived on this, it was his energy. Knowing everything that was going to happen was key to his survival. Fenris sipped at his ale, waiting impatiently. He had seeked out a dwarf by the name of Anso, a nervous dwarf who was new to the surface just what he had needed. Not one he had to bargain with, merely scare into joining into his scheme. He needed help, he knew that the moment he had seen the ship. He had walked into Anso in the dark and when he told the scared dwarf he would spare him, Anso willingly joined to help him, mostly out of fear. Fenris looked at the twirling lyrium alive in his veins, white markings that his former master had given him. He had asked Anso who was the best to help him in his cause, and Anso had confidently stated that the hawk would help him. He released Anso as soon as he had said that he would indeed help him find the hawk and set up the meeting. The bait would be a chest, his master enjoyed games. He had sent his best hunters to guard the chest, knowing that it would peak Fenris's curiousity. He wanted to know what was in that chest, he wanted to know what secrets his former master was using to bait his precious little wolf as he called him. He knew it would be about his past, the ritual to create these markings deleted every memory from Fenris's mind. He yearned to know of his past, to see if there was something beyond freedom for him. He needed the chest, he needed help to destroy the hunters, there was too many for even Fenris himself to handle. He took another sip of the ale. He waited in the back of the tavern in the shadows where no one could see him. He was the lyrium ghost, he saw everything, but everything did not see him.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, becoming impatient. He had heard of the hawk, all the way through lowtown. He had the what the hawk could do. He wanted to meet this brave fighter, the man seemed a legend, it was told over town he had fought off an ogre with his bare hands, that he had fought and killed slavers and every other savage beast that had stalked and threatened the citizens of kirkwall. He sounded honourable and Fenris wished to see the hawk fight, out of curiousity and to see if the legends were as he suspected, absolute rubbish.

He spotted the dwarf before the dwarf spotted him, and walked over to where the dwarf stood, at the sight of Fenris he flinched a little and said to him "It is done, the hawk is fighting those who you wish dead now, in the alienage, you must hurry serah"

And before the dwarf could say anymore, Fenris was off out of the tavern and running towards the alienage. He wanted to see the fight, he reveled in the destruction of hunters and slavers who back home hounded slaves and made them suffer just as he did.

He ran the streets of lowtown as if he had been there all of his life, living amongst the shadows, when he had got to the alley near the alienage he was attacked by a small regiment of slavers, he set his lyrium markings alight and launched his long greatsword off his back, making it dance and launch itself through the chests of his foes, his lyrium making him pratically indestructable as he launched his hand into the hearts of those who got close enough. He carried on towards the alienage and heard a voice with a distinct trevinter accent.

"Whoever you are, you have made a mistake friend" the voice leered and as Fenris moved around the voice was claimed by it's owner. The captain of the regiment that were sent to capture him.

The captain started to shout towards the alley where Fenris was hiding.

"LIEUTENANT I WANT EVERYONE IN THE CLEARING!" he shouted, and Fenris smiled at this, he had just killed his precious lieutenant and his regiment within seconds, nothing compared to what he usually found as a challenge, they were new, the only real challenge was indeed the lieutenant that the captain was now shouting. He smirked at this. As his thoughts wandered off, he did not notice that one of the hunters had scrambled up, only wounded from the blow that Fenris had given him, his sword in his hand. He knew what he must do, he waited until the man was only a foot away from him then grabbed his arms and put them behind his back knocking out the sword in his hand, and pushed him into the view of the captain, turning the captains attention towards the group that were near him. He timed it perfectly, just as the captain turned round he set his markings on fire, and ripped the man's heart from his chest. The man hit the floor dead and completely unphased by the events Fenris walked down the stairs speaking as he did so.

"Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." he had begun to say when he laid his eyes on the group that he had hired.

There in front of him was a fine and toned muscley warrior like himself, although human unlike himself. He had jet black hair and was tall and had muscles to match his own. He was also accompanied by a dwarf holding a crossbow with more hair on his chest than his face, there was another male, a tired looking man with sandy blonde hair tied into a bow who looked run in and ready to collapse, he had purple bags under his eyes and looked at Fenris with indifference. And then, there was the one who they all seemed to be protecting the last member of their little groups. The only female there, she stood out amongst the rest. Her hair was loose and long, a delicate light blonde, almost as light as his own white hair, her eyes contrasted against it as she looked at him keenly, with wonder. Her eyes were a vibrant silver but the centre, right in the core of her eyes were a vibrant violet.

Her look drew attention to her more than the other members of the group, her porcelain white skin and her unique eyes, they made Fenris feel as if he was just some old light was beautiful, but she had the cheeky look of a teenage girl on her face, he looked at her and guessed she was round about the same age as him, she looked as delicate as a petal, it might explain why the three men were guarding her so fiercely he thought.

The captain hissed angrily to Fenris "You are coming with me slave." The captain foolishly, or bravely put his hand on Fenris's shoulder, this annoyed fenris. And he did not like to be annoyed, or touched for that matter. In instinct he set alight his anger in the form of his markings once again, and ripped the captain's heart out. He turned around before seeing the man fall to the ground, and angrily spat as he turned towards the group that were staring at him shocked "I am not a slave."

For moments, the group stared at him and he stared right back, mainly focusing on the female that they were all surrounding, as if male instinct had taken place and they saw Fenris as a threat. He looked at her again, what was so special about her that three men were all surrounding her, hands twitching ready to grab their weapons if Fenris even tried to go near her. Of course he rattled to himself in his head, she must be a mage, a mage of some kind. But when he looked at her again he saw two gleaming daggers with ruby hilts. No, not a mage he decided he would have to find out later, and he knew that there was more slavers ready at his former master's mansion here. He wasn't much for talking or making new friends, but he would give it his best shot in order for him to be able to crush Danarius's heart with his hand.

"I apologise, when I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they would be so numerous." he said looking around at the piles of dead slavers surrounding them. He continued speaking then, directly looking at the male with black hair, a warrior like himself. "The legends are true about you, they tell many tales about the hawk in this place"

This seemed to annoy the male that he had said so, he sighed and rolled his eyes whilst the dwarf chuckled. The man with the black hair looked at him and said " I am not the famous hawk you want to say thanks to."

Fenris looked around questioningly at the other two males who started to laugh at his confusion, just as Fenris was about to get angry, or suspect it was a trap a voice came from behind them.

"Yeah, that's hilarious guys, really funny. Of course I can't be a female, Varric you need to stop making me sound so butch!" the voice belonged to the woman behind the men, and Fenris's had to stop his jaw hitting the ground. The men parted ways and revealed her to Fenris as if she was some ancient treasure only those who were worthy were allowed to see.

She wore leather armour, and only then did Fenris realise how long her hair was, it was down to her chest area, and she looked completely harmless, even her voice was soothing, somewhat happy and playful. She looked like she should be on the arm of some rich snobby noble, not running around with three males wielding daggers.

"I am Hawke." She stated it as fact, and the dwarf, Varric began to chuckle once again.

"I, see. well yes..." he didn't know what to say after that, he had expected the black haired warrior to be the hawk, wielding the same kind of weapon as him made somewhat hope it was hawke.

"I take it these men were looking for you then?" she said, smiling. She was so relaxed, so calm about the killing she had just done, it struck Fenris completely off guard. And the way her hair had spiralling colours of dark red twisting along her fringe and the tips, she looked like some sort of angel, he had never seen such a woman, her hair dyed in the blood of the slavers and her actual hair, stained red amongst the white blonde.

"You are correct, my name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open, crude as their methods were I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely." he said to her, it was the most he had ever spoken to someone since being here, the largest sentence he had ever cared to escape from his lips, he watched her reaction, but her face was a porcelain mask.

"Yes, well if they were really trying to recapture you, then I am happy to have helped. I am also happy to have killed the disgusting bastards." she said, with a coy grin on her face whilst the men muttered in agreement. Fenris was shocked, and confused. He had never met anyone who would have just been simply happy to help kill the slavers, and never met anyone who had called them bastards so calmly yet with the feel that she was a force to be reckoned with. He could not lie to himself, this woman intrigued him.

"I have met few in my travels who have sought nothing more than personal gain." he replied honestly, and it was true, Anso and everyone else had something to gain, whether it was to live or for coin, no one had ever just helped Fenris.

He remembered then, at the mention of coin. "If i may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house." He was hopeful now, that he may have got one up on his former master.

Confusion stained her porcelain features at the mention of the chest. "It was empty." she said to him, and he could tell by looking at her face that she was not lying. Danarius had used clever bait.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for, even so I had to know" he stated, trying not to look furious and angry that his master could have caught him just for an empty chest.

"You were expecting something else?" she asked him kindly, her small eyebrow tilting up, and a kind smile on her lips. This woman was smiling right at him, where others would cower in fear at the sight of him getting even slightly angry. This woman confused him.

"I was, but I shouldn't have. It was bait and nothing more." he said, looking at the other members of the group. The tired looking man in the robes stared at Hawke almost as if he was hungry, he stared at her face and smiled as if her face was the sun and he was a farmer. The dwarf looked curiously at both Fenris and Hawke, with a mysterious grin on his face. The man he had thought to be hawke looked at her as if he was creating a shield with his own mind so she would not come to any harm. It was a fierce protective look, and the man seemed threatened by Fenris's appearance.

"All that bother and murder for an empty chest, well at the least they might have some good things on them, Varric, release the treasure hunter!" she turned to look at the dwarf with a salute, which was obviously a sign allowing him to leave the group and start to loot the bodies they had killed.

"No, there is more" Fenris stated, just as she was about to turn around and help the dwarf called Varric.

"My former master would probabily be here, still. I will pay you if you help me destroy him once and for all." fenris said, he did not want to seem like he was begging for her assistance, he much doubted she had any, but then again the dead bodies that were all over the alienage did support that she could fight.

"I'd be happy to help get rid of more slavers, free of charge!" she said, her voice tinkling reassured Fenris.

The men with her groaned.

"Hawke, I need to get back to the clinic soon!" the man with the blonde hair and the tired expression said to her, but she turned round to him her long hair breezing towards his, and a smile on her face and he became entranced. Fenris looked at the man who had a tired expression on his face and saw that he was smiling back.

"Fine! Fine! Okay, I hate it when you do that Hawke!" he said to her, but he still grinned as she turned back towards fenris, her long white blonde hair flipping back at her fast movement allowing the blonde haired man a chance to smell it. He seemed to enjoy smelling her hair, and for a moment Fenris felt that he did not like that he did so. He shook off the feeling, and looked down at Hawke. She was much smaller than him, at chin height but then again, he had been modified so that he was a very tall elf.

He bent down at the body of the dead captain and she bent down with him, looking for any secret pockets in his armour where he may have stored letters and such things. He had never allowed anyone closer than a metre of him, but he had allowed her to do so easily. He knew what the tired blonde haired man was smiling at now, she smelt beautiful. She smelt like exotic flowers with the hint of honey and other scents he did not know of, but it smelled beautiful. He then realised that the blonde tired man looked at Hawke with longing eyes and worked it out for himself. He knew what was ever going on, these men were smitten by her.

He found a letter and panicked. He could not read, not wanting to embarass himself, he passed on the letter to hawke and whilst pretending that he was still searching he said "Could you read it out loud please." trying to say it in a relaxed way that didn't scream to everyone HEY I CAN'T READ. She looked at him for a second, and then simply nodded.

"Master Danarius, I have arranged the attack for tonight. The slave will be ours." she spoke, looking at the paper angrily.

"It is as I suspected! My former master is hiding out in his old mansion! Please, will you help me!" Fenris asked, pratically on the verge of begging, and he lost himself in her eyes. He had seen the amazing colours that eyes could be, violet, blue any colour that the maker had ever thought to create. But he had never seen eyes such as hers, two tones. A silver grey, with the core a vivid violet, pratically pink. It was odd, beautiful even. He began to admire them when he saw the eyebrow arch and the coy smile stain on her face.

"As you wish." she merely stated.

"Danarius wishes to strip the skin from my bones for these precious markings that I have, I need your- wait, what?" he asked her, looking at her shocked.

"Do i really have to tell you twice that I will help you?" she looked at him somewhat amused, that he had become so entranced within her eyes that he had forgotten where he was, he looked at her angrily. Witch. He thought to himself, and yet he reminded himself that she bore no staff, and could not be a witch.

"So, we head to hightown, if you cannot catch up with me, I apologise I am not one for bragging but my skills do make me run fast. Then I will meet you at the chantry courtyard." he said to them as he began to run, he swore he heard the blonde man mutter "show off."

He ran faster and faster confident he would get there before anyone else, he was always having secret challenges with himself, to push him to the limit and make him do what was needed. He would always in his head win.

But then he saw the flicker of white and red as her hair bounced past him, only for a second and she became pratically invisible. How was she doing that! She was almost as fast as him! He stopped at the chantry courtyard and looked around confident that she was not there.

A voice sang from the pillar he began to lean on.

"You were saying you were quite fast? What took you so long?" she laughed at him, high on her pillar. How had she got there!

"My markings help with my speed." he merely stated, unsure of how to talk to people these days, only ever when it was about business never anything personal.

"I see. I see that you are not accustomed to the polite chat of speaking to others." she stated, smiling at him gently.

He nodded. "Being an escaped slave, I do not really go around making new friends." he stated to her coldly. He felt harsh for it, but he felt the need to tell her so.

She back flipped down from the pillar, as he gasped in shock. Her seemed to shine in the moonlight, along with her porcelain face, and he noticed her lips were a deep ruby red, like her streaks in her hair.

She walked closer towards him, leaving a few steps between them.

"You know, you should try it. Allies are good when you're an escaped slave." she said, chuckling a little.

She had a point, Fenris could use an ally, like Hawke. He was about to say something, maybe continue the conversation to prove a point when the three males that were with Hawke at the alienage got to the top of hightown stairs.

"Ready to go gentlemen? I've only be waiting a few years, where's my birthday presents?" she asked them teasingly, the dwarf laughed at her and replied.

"Hawke, for your age you look youthful! Almost as if you haven't changed! We all dont have the thighs of thunder, like you milady!" the dwarf said to her cheekily, a throaty chuckle escaping his mouth, even though he was trying to be serious.

"I apologise for having long legs, ser dwarf" she smiled as she curtsied to him.

"Let's go." she said, gesturing for Fenris to take lead, alongside the black haired warrior.

They stormed the mansion, and were greeted by shades. If he doubted her ability he did not now, he thought to himself as he watched her. She backflipped and twirled, dancing amongst the shades, her daggers stabbing at them quicker than he had ever seen. Her eyes shone bright violet as she fought, as if she had markings like his. It was odd to see this tiny woman fight with the power of a mighty rogue.

They kept on storming the mansion, and were overpowered by shades and an arcane horror. She shouted to the blonde mage "A little fire would help here" and right in front of Fenris the man twirled his staff and brought balls of fire amongst them, hitting the shades and setting them alight. A MAGE! Fenris bit his tongue until the mansion was completely cleared, and looked at the group.

"I need some air, take what valuables you wish for payment." he said as he walked out of the mansion door.

Of course, she had a flaw. She was a mage lover, did she not know that mages would turn their magic upon her and destroy everything she loved? Did she not know that mages all of them in the end give up to temptation and let themselves become the demons that all feared like those they had met inside the mansion? No, she was naive. A strong fighter but she was too trusting.

She led the group out of the mansion, and Fenris found himself wanting to grab her and run, take her away from the demons that she so happily befriended. He once again shook off the feeling and looked at the group, trying not to focus on her face.

"It never ends, I escape a land of dark magic only to have it hound me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul." he said, glaring obviously at the blonde haired mage. "And now I find myself in the company of more mages."

"You can speak to me directly you know, I am here" the blonde mage spat at him.

"I saw you casting spells inside! I should have realised sooner what you really were mage." he spat back, he had begun not to like this mage whatsoever, but then he became shocked at the sight of him. Anders began to turn a light blue, the same colour of Fenris's own markings.

A voice that did not fit the mage's whatsoever spoke out of his lips "I am more than you will ever know, wolf." He began to shake, uncontrollably.

Hawke went towards him and with the slightest touch the glowing and shaking stopped, she looked the blonde mage in the eyes and said calmly "Anders, go home."

The mage by the name Anders nodded and started to walk down the steps. Fenris by nature unsheathed his sword and began to turn after him, ready to kill him. What a filithy abomination! Hawke let this man live, even though she knew what he was! His respect for Hawke slowly went downhill, and this beautiful woman was now so naive, so idiotic it made him want to wake her up, make her realise what foul creatures mages were.

"You will not follow him." she said, her voice felt like a rope, tying itself around him and he turned and looked into her eyes, still glowing a bright pink colour.

"You happily fight with allies such as abominations! You do not know you the viper you habour in your midst! It will turn upon you! I am not blind! I know magic has it uses, but a man like that should not walk free!" he shouted at her, his voice slowly raised and the black haired warrior unsheated his sword, taking a step in front of Hawke. He looked at Fenris in anger, as if he had just insulted Hawke instead of the abomination! The overprotective look in his eyes made Fenris think that he and Hawke were more than just companions, and in the back of his mind there was a dissapointed yelp. But when he looked into the eyes of the black haired warrior, he saw that they were the same silver as Hawke's, but without the tinge of pink and violet.

"Anders is not an abomination! Carver, move out of the way!" she said, annoyed. Carver moved back to his spot next to her, but did not put his sword away.

"Anders is not what you think him to be, and you will not kill him. He runs a clinic for those who cannot afford treatment and is a good man." she said looking right into Fenris's eyes. It became hard to focus his anger as he looked back at her, she did not look angry but there was a tone of whispered promises within her sentence. She was calm, but her eyes showed the promise that if he should attack she would attack him. It made his stomach sink.

Carver spoke then adding to the conversation "Sister, you have done what he asks, why not tell him to move on?" he said to her, looking at him in defiance, but choosing to ignore his existance.

Fenris sighed at the reassurance of the word sister, and then realised he did not want to leave yet, she was right, she would be a good ally for him to help him crush Danarius.

"I appear ungrateful, I apologise. For nothing could be further than the truth." he said, defeated. He saw Carver relax then putting his sword away. "I do not have much coin, but if you should find yourself in need of assistance, I will be waiting for Danarius at this mansion."

She looked at varric for a moment, as if the two were having a silent conversation. She then looked back at him and said "There is an expedition to the deep roads I will need help with, and for anything else, I will come to the mansion, but please remember I am coming, no glowy hands and I rather like my heart in my chest." she said to him laughing, the moment of tension now over. She shot him a grin and turned to Varric and Carver "Let's go home."

Throughout the rest of the night, and most of the day Fenris did not think of hatred or crushing out Danarius's heart, which he did most of the days when he was hiding in the bottom of a ship, or anywhere else he could be alone. But he thought of Hawke. Her unique beauty, he had never met a woman close enough to her beauty, it looked exotic, somewhat enchanting. Her eyes and her hair, they were completely different to every other woman's he had seen in town. Her porcelain face was clear and fresh, unlike the woman within Kirkwall who powdered and painted their face as if they were creating a mask, a disguise but Hawke wore no make up, nothing to enhance her beauty.

And yet, there was a part of him that hated her for being her, she was so what on earth was the name for it! He thought angrily, naive beautiful, trusting, idiotic. But she fought like a viper, ran faster than even Fenris himself and flipped and twirled as if she could fly. She was something else, and for now she would make a good alliance, and Fenris felt in his duty to watch the mages that she felt the need to be around. He instantly hated the blonde haired one he had met that night, he thought to himself as he looked at the orange sunset from his mansion window.

He heard a small creak at the stairs of his mansion, and grabbed his sword. Danarius would be bold as brass coming here now at this time, and yet Fenris knew it could not be him, he would not be so stealthy. Mages were all for the fireballs and ice storms and big entrances. He quickly walked towards the stairs to see that it was in fact the woman he had been thinking about all night. Hawke, but dressed in different armour. It was a leather set, but more showy and with more pouches full of potions and poisons on her side, it was a dark grey and suited her perfectly.

"Fenris?" she asked him, bewildered that his sword was behind shoulder ready to strike.

"Ah, yes I.. apologise Hawke." he said to her, worried as to why she had come here, and what she wanted.

"Uhm, if this isn't the right time to chat, I can leave." she chuckled at the sight of him, clutching his sword and looking ready to fight.

"No, no. I just wasn't prepared for you, you should not sneak up on me." he sourly said to her, looking down at her, seeing her eyes were alight with humour.

"But how would I practice?" she laughed at him. He walked towards the room he had decided to make his own and put his sword down next to the fireplace.

He didn't know how to treat guests, and had never been a host in his entire life, or what he could remember and looked at her awkwardly.

"Oh, sit down please!" he said, feeling like an idiot, he sat down himself and she sat down next to the roaring fire on one of the moth eaten arm chairs. She looked somewhat cosy there, and Fenris secretly decided that he enjoyed the view of her sat there. The fire roaring making her eyes glow and her hair flicker, she looked beautiful and as she stared into the fire, Fenris found himself wanting to know more about her. Even though she never showed it, she was sad. He could see this now, as she looked in the fire she looked so weak and fragile, a beautiful flower. He rolled his eyes at himself, not realising that Hawke saw, she chuckled at it.

"What is so funny?" he asked her, annoyed that he had done it right in front of her, making himself open to mockery.

"Nothing, you just seem annoyed that I'm here. I am sorry about last night Fenris, but whilst Ander is of himself, and does good for peope at his clinic, I will not let him become harmed, if there is a time he does become uncontrollable, then I know who will willingly kill him with no guilt." she said to him, looking at him now.

"Yes, well the man clearly is an abomination." he hissed, looking at the fire not wanting her to think she was the one who made him angry.

"A spirit of justice is not a demon, and Anders is doing good." she simply stated.

"Ah, yes. You will have to forgive me, I am rusty at conversation." he said to her, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, well after we have had a chat, I'd like you to meet the rest of the group." she said, looking at him with a grin as his eyes widen at the thought of more people he had to converse with. She laughed at him then, it was a beautiful laugh, sounding like the chimes and somewhat tinkling like a music box.

"Indeed." was all he could reply.

"I am curious about the nature of your markings, I must admit. I have never seen anyone like you before... with those markings I mean." she said, and her cheeks became a vivid red, she had blushed, and corrected herself. He found it adorable. He then cursed himself several times in trevinter, he had a goal and it would not be jeapordised by a pretty and adorable woman who was so skilled at daggers he could see her already slicing the neck of Danarius.

"Ah yes, my markings were given to me by my dear Master. They were to give me the tools I needed to be his bodyguard."Fenris stated, sourly and truthfully.

"How do you think that Danarius will try to get you back?" she asked him, her face already alive thinking of ways that he could. It shocked him that she was already planning on helping him if Danarius did come to get him.

"Like he has been for the past six months, using my past as bait." Fenris spat angrily, clenching his fists and staring into the fire, with dreams of veangence brewing in his eyes.

"Why your past?" she asked him, confused.

"Because I remember nothing of it, the ritual wiped away every part of past and who I was before, I woke up in agony and my life as a slave began there." he said to her bitterly, glaring at the fire, trying not to glare at her.

"When I see this Danarius, I will make sure that he only has a past, not a future." she hissed, and at that moment he looked at her, bewildered why this woman would help him. But he saw the anger then, in her eyes not in her face, her face was frozen in thought, staring at the fire but he saw a rage in her eyes that mimicked his own. There was something about her that he recognised in himself, and yet he envied her. Her confidence in her decisions, her confidence in her life.

"I thank you." he said to her. It was all he could say.

"I apologise for my brother Carver, he is very over protective." she said to him, a smile playing on her lips as he merely nodded at the rememberance of Hawke's burly brother holding his greatsword ready to attack Fenris.

They stayed silent for a moment and he watched her, she subconsciencely played with her hair, and he was fascinated by the very sight of her. He cursed himself, he did not understand his fascination for her but he knew it was dangerous, and he did not know what he was getting into, that was key in his survival. Knowing everything he was getting into.

She stood then, and he stood too.

"Come on, I need to show you to the hanged man, you can meet my merry band of misfits!" she laughed.

He was sat in the corner of Varric's room sipping an ale that the dwarf had bought for him, and despite Fenris's debates had continued buying for him. He looked around at Hawke's merry band of misfit's as she had called them. There was the abomination that he had met before, vying for Hawke's attention like a four year old, it was pathetic. He would only look at her, no other's could even bother to get his attention and he watched her with longing eyes, he had seen this before when he was a slave. But not in this way. He had seen lust, but the abomination looked at her as if he worshipped the ground she walked on. He did not like that one bit, he tried convincing himself that it was because he was a mage and an abomination, but there was something else growling in his chest. Varric the dwarf was talking to the blood mage, someone he had met today, she was naive and childish and rather stupid in his opinion but also used blood magic. This meant that she was a danger, and even though she acted innocent, Fenris would watch her. He had also met Aveline, a member of the guard who he respected for her skill and her serious manner, he knew she would not allow these mages if it were not for Hawke either. He was also properly introduced to Carver, but he was busy staring at the bust pirate queen Isabela, who was profusely trying to flirt with everyone on the table. Fenris wondered what would become of Isabela when her body was no longer her best use, as he watched her flaunt a long tanned leg to Carver who's eyes looked as if they were to pop out. There was however one man who was not charmed by the Isabela's huge bust near his face, and that was the chantry brother Sebastian, who did not leer at the women like the rest of the men did, but spoke to Hawke kindly, smiling and speaking with her as if she were a good friend, although he had a look in his eye that resembled that of the abomination's he was not so bold with it.

And yet, whilst he watched Hawke, he could see why she was so popular. She was charming, funny sarcastic and a good sport, and would always help those in need. She sat next to Varric and Anders, and Fenris smiled to himself as the abomination tried to get her full attention, and chuckled at the way Carver stared at the abomination, ready to strike if he so much even touched his sister. He found a new respect for Carver.

"So, you know what's happening then? Me, Fenris, Carver and Varric are out clearing out the estate and dealing with the rescue on the wounded coast. Merril and Isabela, it seems that you guys are going to look for new jobs for us to take on, and either Merril goes to help Anders with the clinic, or she goes with you Isabela and helps you with the relic hunt, its yours to decide Merril." she looked at the elf kindly and smiled at her, the elf smiled back, relieved to have friends.

"Good, sorted and now another drink!" Hawke laughed, already tipsy. Carver glared at her, but when she smiled at him, he beamed at how happy his sister was. Fenris looked over at the brother and sister smiling at each other and he saw actual joy in Carver's eyes.

"You know Hawke, sweetie. I have never seen you in anything but leather armour." Isabela purred at Hawke, making every other man there apart from Fenris shiver at the seductive voice she used, Fenris had a feeling that she always used it for Hawke.

"And you know Isabela, sweetie. That I enjoy my armour on me and not on your floor, as interesting as that could be." she giggled into her ale, tipsy.

The men including Fenris had stopped breathing then apart from Carver who pulled a face of disgust and walked over to the bar for another pint. The image of both Hawke and Isabela shivered in Fenris's body, but it was overtaken by a sense of possession, that he would not want the pirate queen to even dare. But he shook it off, like he did with everything else he was beginning to feel.

"Indeed sweetheart, but maybe one day you will wear something other than that, as interesting as getting you in my bed would be." she laughed, and Fenris caught what was meant to be a game, the other men did not even realised, the winks that Isabela and Hawke gave each other.

"You mean in your bed again, Isabela." she purred at the pirate queen, and walked towards her, Isable was no longer playing the game and now entranced at Hawke's snowy white face right near her bronzed face. Fenris noted the contrast, the purity of Hawke's face compared to the seductive Pirate queens. Where as Isabela would one day lose her looks, Fenris could tell even when Hawke was older she would be beautiful. He saw that as Isabela took in Hawke's full on beauty in her face, her face showed her emotions well. There was of course lust and want and shock all mashed together as she took in her beauty, but then Fenris could see it as plain as day, the woman was jealous of Hawke. Only a slight bit, but enough to show on her face. Hawke winked at her and walked towards her brother to help him with the ales. Isabela stood shocked still and sat down quietly, Fenris could tell she was not used to being shocked by someone's beauty before, and he knew Isabela better than she knew herself already, it was written on her face. She was shallow, prized herself in her looks and her manner of seduction, to Isabela everything was sexual and it's how she got everything she ever wanted. She had lived in life confident about herself, about how much flesh she hade shown and then she had met Hawke, and now she was doubting who she was.

Anders laughed at how entranced Isabela got when she was closed to Hawke, making Isable recoil. She went closer towards the abomination and purred to him "You can laugh, but I've got closer to her than you have." Fenris choked on his ale then, causing Isabela to look at him, she smiled at him whilst Anders glared at his obvious laughing at him.

"Hawke has such a habit of picking up such pretty elves, you know." she purred at Fenris, then laughed as Varric shook his head and said "You know with the ammount of work you do trying to get your fill of sex, if we ever need to hide Daisy or Blondie, we can just shove them right up there, already furnished with a bed and everything! Make sure you get some good flowers to stick up there rivani!" he chortled as Isabela scowled at him and then chuckled.

Anders looked disgusted in the thought "I'd rather be made tranquil!" he snorted, drinking his ale. Isabela glared again then, but smile as Hawke came back and set down the ale's on the table, leaning so low you could see a bit of her white snowy chest, even the chantry brother had a quick glance and then looked on the floor ashamed.

Carver sat down next to Fenris this time, as Isabela had stolen his previous seat. Merril seemed amused by Hawke drinking and smiling at everyone and said to Hawke "you know your eyes are very odd Hawke, I've never even seen another elf with such strange eyes, and we have such big eyes, well apart from Fenris of course, but I can never tell if he's glaring or if they're his normal eyes! But your eyes, they are a beautiful silver, then turn into a really bright pink purple colour, and I've met your mother and she has silver eyes, but where does the pink tinge come from? Is it from your father? Did he have pink eyes? That would have looked very odd!" she started to babble, amused like a young child.

Hawke laughed her tinkling laugh, and Fenris enjoyed her laugh, she looked free when she did so.

"No, it is not from my father. He did not have pink eyes. I guess they are a gift." she said smiling at Carver, who smiled slightly back.

"Father's eye's were a deep brown. Bethany got those eyes." Carver said, and the group imiediately went quiet at the mention of Bethany, Fenris did not want to press Hawke or her brother. It seemed it had been someone they lost and he did not want to be rude to her.

"But no, Sister dearest was the unique one. Father was forever telling everyone about her eyes! And then she dyed the red in her hair, and instead of going mad like he did when I asked if I could do it, he went absolutely raving about it! Said she looked beautiful! He told me it was more of a woman's thing, and let me get a tattoo however." Carver paused for a moment, looking at Hawke accusingly. "But of course, he never found out that his darling Aria had rebelled by doing the same."

"Ooooooh! You have tattoo's Hawke! Now I must simply get you in my bed!" Isabela squealed with excitement.

"Where are these tattoo's Hawke?" Varric asked her, curious.

"On my body." she said, simply.

"And what are they?" Varric asked, curious again.

"A pattern." she said, her lips twitching as Varric looked fustrated that she would not tell him her secret tattoo.

"Oh, c'mon Hawke! tell us!" Merril got excited by learning things about Hawke, she smiled feverishly.

"It's obviously of my malabari, I am that mature." she replied, looking obviously at Carver.

He laughed at that, and Isabela stood up intrigued at Carver for the first time that night.

"And where is your tattoo Carver?" Isabela purred, looking at him with a seductive look.

"On my back.." he said, unsure where this was going.

"I will have to see that someday!" she laughed.

A few drinks later, and Hawke was more than tipsy, and to the matter of fact, Fenris was too. Carver was worse however, and this made Hawke decide it was a night. She bid them all good night, and so did Fenris, only looking and saying it to those who were not mages, but not saying that out loud. They all bid each other good night, when Carver had started to sway at the door.

"Do you require some help with your brother?" Fenris asked Hawke, who was still a little tipsy like Fenris.

"If you don't mind. He always drank twice as much as me, serves him right this time!" she laughed and looked at Fenris, smiling. Fenris's heart nearly gave way when he found himself smiling back at her, the corners of his lips uncontrollably turning into a smile.

He put Carver's arm around his shoulder, taking the weight off Hawke. She walked with them, ready to fall herself but keeping herself steady. Fenris had never been this drunk in his life, and it was odd to him. He wanted to laugh and speak about things, talk to Hawke. He suddenly had the feeling to catch the bit of stray hair blowing in the breeze and put it behind her ear. He did not like how trusting he was towards her and he barely knew her. He did not like these sudden emotions and wants he was getting for her.

"He deserves a night off, he's always protecting me!" she exclaimed, seeming annoyed like a child. It was adorable, and Fenris hated adorable. Normally. But there was something about Hawke, the way she was, the way she was so perfect that made him like adorable. As they walked she looked at the moon and the stars twinkled in her eyes. He became curious of her eyes, why were they like that. She blushed when she stopped at the hovel that her uncle and family lived in. Before she could open the door, it opened by itself and an older woman, around the age of her fourties opened, she looked like Hawke, in the shape of her face, and the shape of her eyes, there was also a hint of a a faded red colour in her lips. She was old but still good looking fenris thought, and looked at Hawke. But hawke would be so much prettier.

"Maker's sake, you let him get that drunk!" the woman sighed and then smiled at her son passed out on Fenris's shoulder.

"And who is this strapping young man who helped you pick your drunken nug of a brother home." she asked, smiling at fenris warmly.

"This is Fenris, mother. He's joined our merry band of misfits!" she said, smiling beautifully and warmly it may something warm in Fenris's chest.

"Welcome to the family my dear, I am leandra, Aria and Carver's mother I feel as if I have seven children instead of three." she said to him, then corrected herself before nearly tearing up. "two."

Fenris saw the flash of concern in Hawke's eyes, and as he set Carver down on a chair in the house they lived in, he saw that Hawke looked almost guilty.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Leandra asked him, smiling warmly at him. He imagined her like his own mother, although he could not remember her.

"No, thank you. I best be off, it is late." he said to her, bowing slightly.

"Good night Hawke." he said to her, wanting to say her real name. It echoed in his head, Aria. It was trevinter for the dawn, it suited her somewhat.

"Good night Fenris, come round here for 8 tomorrow? We can collect Varric and be on our merry way!" she said, giggling due to the alcohol whilst her mother rolled her eyes and showed Fenris to the door and wished him good night.

As he walked in the night air he knew, for a fact that his night would be thinking of Hawke.


	4. confessions

**So guys, these first few chapters are awkward, because so is Fenris at the begginning!**

**So, review them please! **

**next chapter is going to get reallllllllllllllllllllllly good!**

**I do not own bioware, but you know for a fact that if I did, Fenris would still be my slave... ;)**

He sat up all night, wondering how she did it. How she made all the people that should hate each other group together and become friends, and yet he noticed that she brought out the best in people. He noticed how it was the first night ever that he had sat down in a tavern, not in the shadows and socialised, even if he did not speak properly and glared at the mages that were there. She was something different, her aura spoke loudly and made all around in lean in closer like some sort of love potion. It was fustrating and he didn't like the affection he had already given her, he had never been so full of worship for someone, Fenris told it how it was, and that's how it simply was to him.

And yet, could he trust her? Could he really trust her? Danarius would hunt him, everywhere he went. Could he rely on her to help him? Danarius would not stop and he would crush his heart. He had began to get into his hypnotic trances of hatred where he would sit bitterly for hours and hate everything when a knock at the door stopped him from even thinking, he panicked for a moment, grabbing his sword and then realising how idiotic he was being. Slavers would not knock. He walked down towards the door, and opened it to find no one there. A childish laugh, not yet reaching true laughter came out of the shadows, from up the ceiling, he looked up and she jumped down from one of the statues she had been hiding from. She was childish, and yet it did not irk him in the way it had when he had to listen to the blood mage speak for hours on end last night. It made him almost smile.

"I figured that since you're an elf, I can practice my stealth on you." she said, dusting herself off from the muck that had been gathering in the mansion for who knows how long. She smiled at him, her hair caught between her eyes that were glowing a vivid pink. He did not remember how to speak for a moment, so he grunted instead, she seemed comfortable with this, and skipped up the stairs, her hair falling down to her bottom and swinging as she moved in time with her hips. He grunted again, but thanked the maker grudgingly for the nice view.

She sat down in the seat opposite his own, as if she knew which one he would want to sit at. As soon as she sat down the fire seemed to light up more, the room seemed more cosy and he could smell the sweet aroma he had last night that was coming off of her like leaves in the falls, it soothed his anger, and everything he had become.

"So, what brings you here Hawke" he asked her, guarded that she had come alone as well.

"We're clearing the estate out today, in a few hours my brother will awaken, hungover as will the rest." she said, smiling at him.

"And you are not hungover?" he asked, curious that she seemed fine.

"No, I can control my alcohol thank you kind sir." she chimed at him, eyes glaring. She looked adorable when annoyed, her cheeks went a shallow pink, her lips pursed and her eyes would turn to small slits, and she sat there as small as a mouse but as brave as high dragon and glared at him!

"Hawke, do you think of this place as home now?" he asked her, curious. He had stopped running some time ago, and wondered what he was to do now he had stopped running, he realised that him and Hawke were similar in the way that they had both ran away from their homeland in fear.

"No." she said, bluntly looking into the fire.

He was shocked at the response, she looked into the fire her eyes shining a glorious and violent pink with the cold and hardness of a woman who had seen everything and was still very young. He began to be curious about her.

"Lothering is my home. I remember being a young girl, and playing in the fields with Bethany and Carver, I remember my father and his voice. But that is all I can remember, everything else seems like it has dissapeared because I have stayed here so long, the memories are dull, as if the Fereldan air kept them going. I miss it more than anything." she said, looking into the fire, her own eyes lit with memories. He wanted to know them, he wanted to sit with her and talk like this for ages, he shook the feeling off again.

"I see." he said, he wanted to be able to function properly in front of this woman, and yet at that comment her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. At him, as if he were a normal man having a normal conversation with a normal woman.

"You know Fenris, that this is my home as well." she said to him, still smiling at him understanding.

"Why are your eyes that colour?" he said, he had been staring into them for a good five minutes whilst she had spoke, and he had decided they were the most beautiful eyes he had seen. He hated this creature, this warm fuzzy creature that had grown inside him and rebelled at his cold heart. He was curious about her.

"And that is one of my best kept secrets." she chimed, her eyes twinkling as if they knew they were being mentioned.

"You are a strange creature Hawke." he said, truthfully.

She nodded to him "As are you"

They sat in companionable silence for what seemed like seconds until Hawke stood up, with a grin on her face and said "Come on, they'll be waiting." she gestured towards the door and for some wierd reason he felt that he did not want to leave, he wanted to keep her here with him in this forgotten mansion forever.

They walked into the hanged man together, causing quite the stir. A few men wolf whistled at Hawke and she rolled her eyes, ignoring them and going straight to Varric's suite. He had thought he would have been the centre of attention, a knife ear walking into the bar, but they all seemed entranced by Hawke. Varric looked up, eyes twinkling and said "Good morning Hawke...Broody." he nodded towards Fenris, who cocked an eyebrow up as if to display distaste for the name. He had been given at pet name, just as Denarius had given him, he could feel his temper rising but quelled it thinking that it was not the same concept.

"And where is my brother?" Hawke asked, but a voice coming up the stairs confirmed he was here.

"Anders is coming with us as well." Carver said, disgruntled and looking very annoyed at the thought of the mage. This pleased Fenris, that her brother did not approve of Anders.

"The abomination is after the bird's heart, oh what a tale, the mage and the rogue!" Varric chortled, drinking his cup of steaming hot coffee. Carver looked at Hawke strangely then, but then laughed along with Varric. Fenris looked at the door opening and smelled the abomination before he could see him. He smelled like healing potions and elfroot. It did not comfort him that they had warned Fenris not to touch Anders. But he felt that if he wound him up enough that the monster within him would come out to play, and thus not killing Anders. He smiled at that, and Anders caught the smile and glared, coldly and then turned to smile at Hawke, glowingly and adoringly.

"Are we ready? Come on, let's go." she laughed, walking along with Anders to the exit.

He followed closely behind Hawke and Anders, along with Carver and Varric. Varric began to mock Carver and Carver began to irritate the dwarf back, he smiled and had a feeling that like himself, Carver was watching Hawke with the abomination.

"You know anytime you need a friend Hawke, or anything I am here at the clinic, you can come round whenever." Anders said, an underlining of other hopes in every word.

He had only met Hawke and yet he did not like Anders one bit.

"I'll be fine with just going to the hanged man if that's okay Anders, there's ale there and good friends." she replied back.

"Have you read some of the manifesto I've been writing, it's quite interesting." he said, steering her off the subject of rejecting him entirely. The abomination was clever, Fenris thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I've read a few chapters, but fell asleep, drunkness for you. Turns birds of prey into pigeons!" she laughed at him, and he laughed back, staring at how her eyes glowed. It was creepy, not right the way he looked at Hawke.

"So, you are from noble birthright!" the mage chortled at her, and she nodded and smiled. Fenris could never see Hawke as a snooty noble dressed proper always and marrying to a snooty noble also. He could see her doing this forever, adventuring and being with her friends.

They walked through to darktown, and Fenris truly saw what a squalor this place was. As they walked down an alley, they were approached by a gang of thieves, and swiftly took them out. Hawke was no where to be seen, hidden in the shadows and attacking them whilst taking advantage of being pratically invisable.

She had not resurfaced from the shadows a minute after the fight and they had started to get concerned. Fenris decided to search the shadows and in fustration he turned to the mage and shouted incredulously "Can you not sense her aura!"

The mage shook his head "I've never been able to, neither has any of the other mages we've encountered, she's pratically non existant when she does that" he smiled with pride after saying it and Fenris felt like hitting him. It was like she was already the abomination's possession!

He pricked his ears up, and heard a small giggle from the shadow on the right. He did not see her, but her bright pink eyes were shining to the point they had looked like rare gems stuck in the wall. She stepped out of the shadows smiling, and Varric applauded whilst she bowed.

She was an amazing rogue at the least.

They had traipsed through Hawke's mother's old home and killed every slaver inside, and Fenris had it still clear in his mind when they were sat in the Hanged man drinking and celebrating success on today's job's. She was like a viper, strong and fast, her eyes glowing and ready to fight. She had charged onto the slaver leader before Fenris or any of the others could get anywhere close, she was fast, powerful and something to be reckoned with. Fenris had a moment of pride when she turned to him, looking feral and exotic covered in blood matching the tips of her hair, eyes glowing. She did not smile at Anders who was trying to wipe the blood of his robes, but straight at him. It was beautiful, like a young child showing his parent the artwork he had done for the first time, but this was not Hawke's first time at killing and he should remember that well, he thought bitterly as she laughed and joked.

Merril was full of questions for Hawke, and so was Anders, they were all so curious about her, about what she was, what she had done today, her beliefs, everything about her. They all treasured her beyond belief, and even though she could protect herself they would no doubt throw their own lives into the pits of hell to save hers.

He bid them goodnight, and merely grunted at the mages. Anders asked to walk Hawke home and she had agreed, he remembered bitterly, as he walked into his mansion, the mage was winning over the exotic creature that he was slowly starting to care for. And then when he opened the mansion door, he smelt the wonderful exotic scent of Hawke.

He walked up the stairs, trying to act calm but not being able to not get his hopes up. But his heart fluttered when he saw her sat in the chair she had in the morning, he noticed her face was staring into the fire with rage, anger all caged inside, she looked like she could kill everything and anything with that stare. She turned when he walked closer, towards his own chair and noticed this was going to become a routine. He liked that idea.

"My own uncle sold us out. Typical."she said, sounding bitter.

"You were ranting for about ten minutes, from what I hear of Gamlen, it does not seem so suprising." Fenris said to her, looking at her trying not to act worried for her. He did not want to let his walls down for anyone, but she had snuck past two of them within a second of meeting her, he cared for her already but did not want to leer and become overexcited whenever he saw her like the other males did.

"Indeed. It does not, but mother seems happier, she has something to focus on, she hasn't had that since Bethany died." Hawke replied, much to his shock. She did not speak so openly about personal things, and then he realised. She was drunk.

It was silent then, Fenris wanted to ask her what happened but did not want to be so rude, he knew how angry he got when anyone asked him about his past or his markings.

But she continued to speak, her eyes seemingly glowing with the memory and the anger of it all.

"Carver and me went to ostagar, we were running from the blight and found mother and Bethany in the ruins of Lothering, we fought to get out of the place, we destroyed as many darkspawn as we could. Bethany would not leave mother's side, I told her to get out of the way, I was going to-" she paused for a moment "but the ogre came at her, it grabbed her with it's massive hands and slammed her skull into the floor she was dead in an instant, I killed the ogre and had to listen to my mother scream at me for what seemed forever, telling me I had been given these gifts to save others, and it was my fault she was dead. Carver was silent but I knew he agreed." she said, teary eyed at the memory, the fire making her eyes shine twice as bright, a tear fell down her cheek and Fenris leaned forward as if he was going to wipe it away, but he shook the feeling off.

"You have never spoken about this, have you Hawke?" he asked her, curious to know if he was the only one she deemed trustworthy. She looked at him, the fire glaring in her eyes and replied "no, I have not. I must go. I need air. Goodnight Fenris."

She stalked off, rage filling her every movement and Fenris began to wonder if him and Hawke were so different after all.


	5. A drunken night

**Chapter four **

**Boo-yah! Could not help but leave on that, sorry for the slow start tho!?**

**I have stolen this idea slightly from another story, but I loved it. **

**Hehehe. :] I also couldn't resist giving Hawke a guitar, she is musical after all, being called Aria... ;D **

**I also do not own the song lyric's that have been put into the story! Katy Perry rocks tho?**

**I'm also going to apologise for the spelling mistakes, really I am. It's just I got a lot of reviews, and you wanted me to write more? I need a Beta sooooooo bad! Email me if you want to!**

It had been a few weeks since he and Hawke had spoken by the fire and they had collected enough gold to go on the expedition. She had chosen him, Carver and Varric but also Anders as he argued he would not give up the maps unless he could help her. He thought if he was around Hawke more he would be diluted from her prescence and yet he wanted to know everything about her and she told him and the others nothing. It was the night before the expedition and there was a chill of an excitement in the air.

Merril was talking to Anders about his healing magic, and Isabela was eyeing the door more and more frequently then should be really necesary. Varric was drinking with the guardswoman he had met when he had first met hawke, who was sat next to Sebastian who was debating the whole concept of religion with Varric, Fenris had to hand it to the dwarf, he knew how to multitask. He watched the dwarf impressively drink, and argue with two people.

He sat down next to Varric, not wanting to sit next to the two mages reveling in their own magic as they sipped pints and pretended that they were better than anyone else. He had taken a stern dislike to both of them, the blonde mage and his pretty eyes towards Hawke, and also the elf mage, who also did the same kind of eyes to Hawke, but they were also thankful for Hawke, and very childlike.

"Where in the bloody name of Andrastes knickers -sorry sebastian- is she?" Isabela complained, looking at the door wistfully one more time, to find it open.

They all turned their heads to find Hawke and her brother Carver with her, and a large case on Hawke's back, all of them each mirrored the other's confusion, and Isabela laughed at Hawke's over large cloak that she was wearing, but suddenly stopped to see that Hawke was grinning wickedly at her and she had started to take off the case and unbutton the cloak she was wearing, Carver walked over and sat down with an amused expression on his face, and Fenris still couldn't fathom what was happening, but his eyes were transfixed to hawke, unbuttoning the long black cloak whilst leaning the case up on the bar.

And at that precise moment, every man and woman in the Hanged man went silent and stared at Hawke as she unbuttoned the last bit of the cloak and was about to hang it up.

Fenris lost the will to breathe, his stomach went tingly, and his leather pants seemed to get tighter.

Hawke was no longer the usual Hawke who covered herself up so much. She was wearing the same kind of knee high boots that Isabella wore, but these looked newer, and were a nice woody color that contrasted with her pale white legs. Instead of wearing her usual leather armored pants, she was wearing very short denim like ones, that were so short they only just covered her bottom and instead of her long sleeved armor that revealed hardly anything she was wearing a dark blue corset type top with straps holding her in place, her cleavage swelling out of it, her breasts milky white and tempting as she reached out to hang the cloak up. Her hair was down, loose and fell almost to her bottom, the red streaks defining the tips of the end of her hair, and the gentle fringe with the ruby tinges framing her face. Hawke did not need the help of makeup to look beautiful, yet she wore red lipstick and had eyeliner defining her bright violet eyes and as she walked over, case in hand Fenris only then realized his pants were getting tighter by the minute.

Aveline smiled at the sight of her, and then looked at the case and said as Hawke sat down "You going to play for us then Hawke?" she asked her whilst smiling.

Fenris couldn't seem to stop staring at the woman, and only tore his gaze to glare at the mage and the prince that were staring at her exactly the same way as he did, and not to mention every man in the tavern. Isabella purred appreciatively as she looked over at the swell of breasts and the show of milky white irresistible legs, and yet there was jealousy in her eyes and Fenris could see it clearly on the pirate's face, she envied hawke for her natural beauty and for how she did not need to be like Isabella to have every man looking at her. But the Pirate smiled nonetheless, and Fenris tried not to stare at Hawke again, he did not want Hawke to think that he would be the same as every man she would meet, constantly staring at her lustfully.

Merrill was giggling at the attention Hawke was getting, and she looked up at Carver who was as amused as she was, looking at Fenris, Anders and Sebastian, and even Isabella and Varric himself, who were shocked by how beautiful Hawke looked, but Merrill had always seen it secretly, it was just hidden in those violet eyes of Hawke's.

Isabella was keen to get the game started, and knew that the men would not just react to her mere physical being, she would have to create curiosity and tension between them, and she had gotten it all planned. Ever since the day when Hawke had met both Anders and Fenris, both on the same day she had suddenly found a new muse and she would know that both men would begin to wonder and even some others would be amazed by her beautiful voice. Isabella smirked to herself and added to her thoughts "_and irresistible dancing moves" _

Hawke sat down and downed the four shots that Isabella had given her, and looked around at everyone smiling, the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach was making her feel more comfortable in the things she was wearing, and how she was wearing them.

Isabella walked over with more shots, and Fenris felt his eyebrows hit his hairline. Maker can Hawke drink he thought to himself as she gulped down another shot, and then he saw the pink flush on her cheeks and smiled, it was her only telltale sign of her being drunk, and yet he had already found it.

Varric looked curiously at the case and asked Hawke "What is it?" with a genuine curiosity of finding another part of the story that was Hawke, Fenris knew she would explain and wanted his curiosity quenched as well.

"It's called a guitar, it's weaved with lyrium to make it sound different to a lute" Hawke said, smiling at the memory of getting the guitar.

"And did you charm a beast to get this guitar as you call it?" Anders asked her, lust wild in his eyes as he looked over at her, appreciating the clothing that she was wearing.

"She might as bloody well have, and whilst she was there she could have asked for the maker to bring her clothes!" Carver interjected playfully, staring at Hawke as she downed another shot.

"Hush brother dearest, you are just jealous because Isabella is staring at my chest for a change!" Hawke giggled, feeling slightly tipsy.

Fenris noticed the color in her cheeks flush a beautiful delicate rose color, contrasting with her ivory skin. He wanted to touch the pink blush that had been inked on her face from how quickly she had gotten drunk, and yet she maintained composure, unlike so many who would already be on the floor.

"Don't you think getting her fucked is wise? She's going to the deep roads after all.."Carver said, eyeing his sister on her tenth shot, then looking at the hungry men around the table who were all -aside from Carver and Varric- staring at Hawke with such a luscious fascination at seeing Hawke like this.

"Nonsense, a hangover will last a day! Not the whole week! Plus she has two days to recover before she goes!" Varric argued, amused that the Hawke he knew had vanished because of a few shots, and this confident flirty Hawke had come out due to the departure of the normal Hawke.

The group started arguing about how much Hawke should have to drink, but they were all interrupted in mid argument, by a voice they had never heard so loudly ever.

"How's about I drink as much as I like! Honestly! Fenris is going to think that you all look after me! And not the other way around!" Hawke laughed, throwing a wink at Fenris, not knowing that it made him nervous... but could that possibly be in a good way? Though Fenris to himself... No! His mind denied what his whole body felt, and yet Fenris acknowledged that Hawke was everything he physically desired in a woman, as if the fade had melded into reality.

Everyone laughed at Hawke's outburst, Anders more than usual. It was refreshing to see the young woman, well act so young. He looked down at her clothes appreciatively, he knew Hawke had a good figure and a large bust, but he never thought he'd see her like this, she looked... wild, exotic and yet delicate and beautiful, she held herself so much better than Isabella could, she didn't look so.. Anders looked at Isabella and then confirmed his thoughts... slutty.

"You did promise Hawke!" Isabella purred at hawke, causing attention to once again go back to the drunken rogue.

Hawke raised her eyebrows and said "fine!" as if she could no longer even bother arguing.

"I will win this Hawke!" Isabella shouted as she started to clear a table in the middle of the tavern, Ferris's curiosity peaked, and even though he did not want to look at Hawke again, so angered by how this woman destroyed every other feeling that he had and replaced it with lust, and the throbbing in his pants only just ebbing away, he looked again.

He saw Hawke with one foot on the chair, unzipping the oddest instrument he had ever seen. It had a long neck that entwined with its body, and like Hawke it was pale and was inked with lyrium patterns that reminded Fenris of his own, he held his tongue at that thought, this was an instrument, not a person that it had been done to. It wasn't the same as his case. Also, like hawke, the strings of this instrument were streaked with red; it was as if a piece of her was embedded in this instrument.

But instead of going to play it, she passed it to Merrill and Fenris thought he would never be shocked again after meeting this woman, and yet she had done it again.

Merrill smiled and took it from her, whilst Hawke lightly brushed the strings and said to the guitar. "Play the song I was teaching you the other day Merrill."

Merrill nodded with excitement and played at the strings and the music started. Fenris wondered why it would not be Hawke playing, and yet as he watched he realize.

Hawke stood on the table, men eager to watch what she and Isabella were about to, Fenris felt his breath stop in anticipation and shook his head for being like every man in the inn.

Hawke began to sing, stood next to Isabella. Fenris had never heard someone's voice so beautiful, it was enrapturing to hear her sing, and yet she was singing such lyrics, they were about someone... they had to be about someone, and whoever this someone was, he was very attractive to her. And yet, to top it off she had started lap dancing whilst singing, he listened to the lyrics, but he looked around and knew he would find every man staring at her the same way that he was... and Anders was as well, he never counted that bastard as a man, and even Sebastian who had taken a chantry vow to never do such things with a woman, and yet there it was, right in his eyes as she watched hawke stand on the table about to start properly dancing. Fenris didn't know much about people, but he knew all their telltale signs, Denarius had trained him well.

Fenris was about to glare at the men who were fawning over when he heard Varric whisper to Carver "Two sovereigns on the song being about the elf?"

Carver nodded, and whispered back "Please, it'll be anders!"

Fenris and Anders looked at each, open mouthed and still managing to glare at each other, but when the first song was finished, they turned and all of their attention fell on hawke as she began to sing again.

"_You're so hypnotizing, could be the devil, could you be the maker? You're touch magnetizing, feels like I am glowing leaves my body flowing, they say be afraid! But they don't understand you! You're from a whole other world! A different dimension! You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go! Lead me into the light!" _

Hawke did something that made Fenris gasp, she openly flirted with Isabella whilst singing, and the two had begun to dance... erotically on the table. Wolf whistles began, and the sounds of lustful growls could be heard by Ferris's sharp ears.

Hawke started to touch Isabella, and Isabella responded back, she wanted Hawke at that moment, Hawke's luscious backside grazing along her stomach, Hawke's hands touching her delicately, smoothly, and Isabella knew that this was the real definition of hot. Ferris's eyes widen as Hawke raised her leg over Isabella, and how Isabela stroked her leg from the ankle all the way to the cheek of Hawke's bottom. He glanced up again and saw that the mage, and the prince were both enraptured, and Anders like himself was scrutinizing every lyric that spilled out of her mouth, as if wanting the sign that she liked them back.

_"Kiss me! K k kiss me! Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison, take me! t ttake me! I want to be a victam, ready for abduction! Boy you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterestrial!" _

The throbbing came back as Hawke wound Isabela under her little finger, Hawke had pouted at the words "kiss me" and Isabela looked already more than willing, she looked like she would do anything at that precise moment to get Hawke. Isabela flaunted her breasts in Hawke's face, whilst Hawke bent her legs and went so low she was basically parellel from Isabela's crotch. Isabela bounced down with her, her boobs making the impact seem less graceful than Hawke's... Fenris wondered if Hawke's breasts were bigger than Isabela's.. he then stopped this thought imediately, his trousers becoming so tight it would have to be noticeable! He screamed in his head that this shouldn't happen to him, and that it could not just take one woman to do this to his mind, but his body protested, she was everything he imagined his perfect lover to be, everything he had ever dreamed about, and there it was flaunting itself with another woman, and instead of jealousy or outrage, Fenris felt... hot?

When the song finished, there was many wolf whistles, and Fenris chuckled as Hawke pecked a stunned Isabela on the cheek and laughed "You are buying my drinks!"

Isabela remained on the table a minute after Hawke had walked back over, stunned, shocked, she never thought anyone could play Isabela at her favourite game and yet this delicious creature had done it.. Isabela watched Hawke's swaying hips... and then looked back at Anders and Fenris and even Sebastian with a great satisfaction, the tension was really rising now, all of the men looked sexually fustrated... and flustered by that performance, even Isabela admitted to herself... she was rather wet.

Hawke walked over to the table to find her brother and Varric in a huge debate, whilst Fenris, Anders and Sebastian wouldn't even look at her. Aveline smiled and Merril handed her the guitar to put back in the case, smiling at her widely.

"Your voice is so amazing Hawke! " Merril gushed at her, Merril only needed one shot to be drunk, and she had already had two.

"Hey, sis! Before you tell that story! Tell the damned dwarf it was fucking anders you were singing about?" Carver shouted across the table just as Hawke was welcoming herself to another shot, which she choked on.

Anders looked up, wanting to know desperately who inspired such a.. a.. seductive song. He wanted it to be him, for the past two days he had thought of nothing but Hawke, her jade eyes looking up at him in calm wonder, how she had accepted him without even doubting him... the way her lips curved into the most stunning smile, Anders was sure that smile could have stopped even an arch demon in it's tracks, it was dazzling, pearly white perfect teeth shining through ruby red lips. And red streaks in her hair, she looked... ethreal. And a small part of him hoped, even with Justice dwelling inside of him, he hoped deep down that she felt the lust and passion that he felt for her... maybe even love?

Fenris didn't look up like the fool mage did, he was not so desperate to practically hope to the maker that she wanted him, if Hawke even stared at him for a moment in that way, he would be thankful. He glared down at the floor. Why did he feel so condemned to switch his freedom to another master, so that she could play with it? Fenris groaned silently at the wording of his thoughts, the throbbing coming back, he tried to silence it with trying to picture Isabela when she was eighty, and it surprisingly worked.

Hawke smiled, looking at her row of shots.. she wouldn't tell them the secret of who it was, purely because she knew it could only be an attraction, and yet it was an attraction that had never happened to her truly like this before, she was a virgin and this attraction was so shocking to her, she had to sing about the elf... she just had to.. to get it out of her system.

"My secrets are my own." she said, smiling, not noticing the flicker of disapointment around the table.

Carver got up in annoyance, kissed his sister good night. Hawke raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, and already knew where he would be going, she had seen what Isabela had written to him in a note over his shoulder.. and knew that Carver was about to divulge in sex with her... she found it a tad embarassing that her little brother had been laid before her but she knew deep down, she wanted it to be about love, not lust.

Isabela kissed hawke on the cheek, with promises of paying for the next night's alcohol, and even slipping Hawke a sovereign. Carver and Isabela left the room swiftly, Aveline following them, and Varric offering Merril a walk home, to which she gladly accepted, staggering out of the door.

There was just Hawke, Fenris, and Anders. The mood was awkward, full of tension. Fenris could practically feel the ideas of walking home whizzing around Ander's mind, and before he could even realise what he was doing, he looked at hawke, and blurted out before Anders could even breathe.

"May I walk you home my lady?"

"Oh, why thank you!" Hawke giggled, rewarding Fenris's chivalry with a wide smile.

Anders glared at Fenris, with a hatred. Of course he wants Hawke... the beast wants to ravage the pretty little bird Anders thought to himself.

_**You can not claim her as your own Anders, but I see this elf may corrupt the hawke from our cause.. you must do your best to try and unsettle this friendship of theirs.. the elf is bitter and has a hatred of mages, he must not corrupt the hawke! **_Justice urged in his head.

Anders silently agreed, as he watched Hawke and Fenris leave the hanged man, only to follow them out a few moments later.


End file.
